Sound of the Drums
by We'reAllStories
Summary: Theta/Koschei. I wrote this a while back for a friend. One-shot. Romance, with a dash of hurt/comfort.


The boy smiled softly, walking gracefully through the dark hallways of the castle-like structure in which he currently resided. He came to a door and opened it quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he grinned to himself. Behind the door lay a well-lit room, with plush chairs and a comfortable leather sofa. Set against the furthest wall from the door was a queen-sized bed, draped in black and dark green. The walls were painted a deep crimson, and a small lamp sat in the corner on a mahogany nightstand. The boy's dark hair whipped around his face as his smile turned to a grimace of agony, and he ran at the bed, pulling and grasping at the sheets and pillows as sobs wracked his slim body.

Another boy appeared in the doorway, his frame slightly smaller, and his hair a dark ginger. "Koschei?" He asked softly, pacing over to where the dark-haired boy lay sobbing on the bed. He gently stoked a hand through his hair. "What's wrong, Kosch?"

Koschei turned over, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks streaked with tears. "Theta," He gasped quietly, sitting up quickly and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

Theta ran his hand down Koschei's back, rocking him gently as his friend cried into his shoulder. "Hey, Kosch, what happened?" He asked again.

Koschei sniffed softly. He looked up at Theta with large blue eyes, sharply contrasted by his black hair. "They're dead, Thete," He murmured in Gallifreyan, the boys home language.

Theta looked at him sharply. "Who's dead, love?" He asked gently, also in Gallifreyan.

"Quite a lot of people," Answered Koschei. "I think that the Time War has finally begun, and they were killed. If this is only the beginning, then what's to come, Theta?"

Theta shook his head. "I don't know, Kosch. I don't know," He looked out of the window set into the wall beside the bed, surveying his home planet. The rolling hills and red grass was beautiful, and he could barely imagine what was to come. His planet had always seemed so peaceful, and he hated to think of the aliens who had come to destroy it.

"What'll happen to the Time Lords, Theta? Please, tell me you think we can beat them," Koschei begged, holding Theta tightly.

Theta kissed the top of his head gently. "I don't know, Koschei. I have no idea," He admitted.

Koschei buried his head in Theta's shoulder again, feeling the other's arms wrap more tightly around him in comfort. "I don't know how we'll survive this, Thete," He said quietly in an uncharacteristic display of weakness.

Theta sniffed slightly, putting his forehead gently on top of Koschei's head, inhaling the scent of his best friend. "Neither do I, kui'la."

They sat like that for countless minutes, it could've been hours, but neither of them seemed to notice. The pair eventually lay down; arms still wrapped tightly around one another, and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Theta woke before Koschei. He rolled over slightly, smiling down at his friend as he lay peacefully, deep breaths calming Theta slightly. He had slept well; it was the first time in months that he hadn't had the nightmares that often plagued his sleep. He continued to watch Koschei sleep, until the dark-haired boy rolled over and blinked sleepily up at him.  
>"Hey, Theta. Sleep well?" He asked, smiling at him.<p>

Theta smiled. "Yes, better than I have in a long time," He admitted.

Koschei grinned madly. "No nightmares, then?"

Theta shook his head. "No, none. I ought to sleep here more often," He joked.

Koschei smirked. "Oh, really? You slept that well?"

Theta swatted his head playfully. "You prat!"

Koschei's smirk grew bigger, if that was possible. "True, but you love me for it."

Theta let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Koschei grinned. "I knew it!" He said triumphantly.

Theta shook his head in amusement. "C'mon, Kosch. Time to face the day."

Koschei sighed and practically fell out of bed, Theta's waiting arms being the only reason he didn't hit the floor face-on. He straightened up with a grateful glance in Theta's direction, and began looking for a shirt, which he must've thrown off at some point during the night. Theta looked on in amusement.

After a good five earth-minutes of searching, he shot a desperate look at Theta, who was valiantly trying not to laugh.

"Um, Theta? Have you seen my shirt?" He asked.

Theta burst out laughing. "You're holding it, love."

Koschei looked down at his hand, and sure enough, there was his shirt. He looked at it, puzzled, for a moment, then shrugged, throwing it on and walking over to Theta, linking their arms.

"Ready to go, sunshine?" He asked, only slightly mockingly.

"Why of course, dearest," Theta replied sarcastically. They looked at each other for a short moment, and then burst out laughing.

"My god, Theta! If every morning you accidently spend here ends up being this much fun, we might have t make this a permanent arrangement." Koschei gasped, holding his sides.

Theta smirked. "Don't think so, Kosch," He said.

"Why not?" Koschei whined.

"Because, we can't. I'm pretty sure the school doesn't allow that," Theta said reasonably.

Koschei huffed and dragged Theta out of the room. "Fine, have it your way," He muttered, for some reason genuinely upset.

Theta's gaze softened as he looked over. "I'm sorry, love. I'm not opposed to it once in a while, after all, you do seem to keep away the nightmares. It's just that if the school found out, we'd be in large amounts of trouble, and I do not want to be expelled."

Koschei sighed. "I know, Thete."

They reached the main hallway, stopping short as they saw the rush of activity already taking place. Theta approached his favourite professor.

"Professor Harkness, what's going on?" He asked cautiously.

The professor looked at him. "The Time War broke out last night. The Daleks are here, along with Cybermen. People are being killed, boys."

Koschei gripped Theta's arm tightly as the professor spoke, searching for some form of comfort.

"Thank you, Professor," Theta said, turning away and gently towing Koschei with him.

The moment they were out of sight, Koschei gave a gasp and threw himself at Theta, who hugged him gently.

"Hey, love, why does this upset you so much?" He asked.

"Because, Thete… people are dying, and every time I think about it, the drums get unbearably loud." He explained, shaking.

The Drums were an unmentionable subject between the two of them. In the beginning, when they had first started, Koschei would wake up from horrible nightmares. Originally, Theta would ask about them, but when it became clear that Koschei had no desire to talk about it, he let it go. Now, he just hugged his friend gently and whispered soothingly to him.

After a few minutes, Koschei stopped shaking and looked up at Theta. "Thanks, Thete."

Theta rocked him slowly. "No problem, love. I don't mind," He said. In truth, he actually _really_ didn't mind, but he wasn't about to tell Koschei that, though he was sure he already knew.

Koschei nodded, leaning into the comfort Theta offered. "We should go now, Theta. We're probably late to class."

"Okay," Theta agreed, releasing Koschei in favour of linking their arms again. They walked to their Universal History class, chatting amicably.

After sitting through two hours of boring History, class finally let out for lunch. Koschei approached Theta, who was sitting at his desk reading, obviously unaware that the period had ended. The dark-haired boy gently tapped him on the shoulder, letting out a small chuckle as his friend jumped and looked around.

"Theta," Koschei said. "Time for lunch, darling," He grabbed Theta's books and threw them into his pack, hauling over his shoulder and grasping Theta's hand. He pulled him up, dragging the meekly protesting Time Lord out of the classroom.

The pair mutually decided to pass up the cafeteria, nicking some food from the kitchens and heading down to Koschei's room.

"God, Kosch, why is your bed so much better than mine?" Theta asked rhetorically as he flopped ungracefully onto the raven-haired teen's bed.

"Because whoever decides the arrangements obviously favours me, Thete," Responded Koschei, rolling his light blue eyes.

"Right," Theta said thickly around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Besides, you're more than welcome to stay here permanently, as I have previously stated," Koschei told him with no reservation whatsoever.

"I'm actually starting to consider it, I slept so peacefully last night," Theta admitted.

Koschei smirked. "I'll win you over yet," He declared.

Theta stared. "Who says you already haven't?" He said defiantly, blushing a moment later as he realised what he'd said.

Koschei saw the blush and snickered loudly. "You blush? That's brilliant, Theta," He continued to laugh as Theta's blush deepened.

"Oh, shut up!" Theta told him, throwing a pillow at his head.

Koschei grinned. "Sorry, dearest," He said sarcastically.

Theta nodded empathetically. "As you should be."

Koschei moved slightly closer to his red-haired friend under the pretence of grabbing another sandwich. Theta rolled his dark green eyes and glanced over at Koschei.

"You terribly obvious sod. Don't think you've fooled me, Kosch. I saw that."

"Saw what?" Koschei asked innocently.

"You, moving closer to me. Not that it isn't flattering, love." Theta was internally thrilled, but refused to show it. "We should probably go, an emergency meeting-type thing has been arranged to talk about the time war."

"Alright, Theta," He tossed the plate of sandwiches into the garbage, which promptly devoured them. Sometimes, he just loved 78th Century technology.

Together, the boys headed to the auditorium and found two seats near the back, where they sat. The rustle and chatter that filled the large, spacious room stopped abruptly as the Headmaster (Who was a purple humanoid alien with orange spots) began to speak.

"Last night, while you were all in bed, a war broke out. It started with a Dalek leader attacking the Prime Minister. He was shot dead." A rumble of talking ran through the room. "They then declared war, bringing Cybermen in their midst. The war has been going on for fourteen hours, with over a thousand proclaimed dead. I am here to tell you that we cannot win. Surrender and you will be spared. Leave the planet, find refuge elsewhere. As of today, the school is closed. You may stay here if need be, but no more classes will be taught," He finished grimly.

Another roar of noise shook the room as the students all rose at once and began running for the doors, save for Theta and Koschei. They just glanced at each other, Theta calm, Koschei with tears running down his face.

Theta silently drew him into an embrace, kissing his head. "Drums?" He asked simply, feeling his friend nod against his chest. He stood, bringing Koschei with him, and quickly moved them both over to an empty corner.

Koschei shook, grasping onto Theta shirt as the sound of the Drums drowned out all other noise. Theta paused in his rocking of Koschei as an idea went through his head. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Theta reached out with his mind and gently touched Koschei's. His friend lifted his head and gazed into Koschei's eyes as their minds touched, the raven-haired teen easily opening his senses to the other Time Lord's gentle probing. Once inside Koschei's mind, Theta set to work, building up some of his own mental shields in Koschei's mind, helping him to block out the Drums. When the shields were in place, Theta eased out, smiling reassuringly at Koschei as his friend looked at him in shock.

The Silence scared Koschei. He had always heard the Drums, lately they'd just been more pronounced. "What've you done, Thete?" He asked in wonder.

Theta looked concerned. "I used my own mental shields to block out the sound of the Drums. Did it help?"

Koschei nodded. "Yeah, it did. They're gone. Thank you, Theta."

Theta smiled. "No problem, love. Thing is, they aren't gone permanently, only as long as my own barriers are in place. Luckily, they haven't failed me yet." He grinned cheekily.

"Thank god," Koschei moved slightly forward to rest his head on Theta's chest. The ginger-haired boy smiled and stroked a hand through his friend's raven locks, whispering soft words of comfort as the most devastating point in their lives began.

About a week after the war began, Theta and Koschei were sitting in the room that they now shared. It had taken some prodding from a much-improved Koschei, but Theta had finally given in.

"Kosch," Theta began, lying back on the bed. "I'm leaving Gallifrey."

Koschei stared at him in shock. "No, Thete! You can't! I'd... not be alright here alone."

Theta wrapped an arm around Koschei's waist, sitting up. "I know, sweetheart. Which is why I'm asking you... would you make me a very happy Time Lord and come with me?"

Koschei looked genuinely surprised by the invitation. "What- you want me along?"

Theta smiled gently, kissing Koschei's nose. "I do... I'd miss you, love."

Koschei frowned, looking thoughtful. "Before I answer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Theta answered.

"What are we? I mean, we've been friends forever, but I feel like recently it's changed. Something's changed," Koschei looked anywhere but at Theta.

Theta smiled. "I don't know. I do know, however, that I love you. I know that no matter what we're doing, any time I spend with you feels good to me."

Koschei stared. "That is remarkably similar to the way I feel," He managed to choke out.

Theta beamed at him. "But, see, the thing is, Kosch, I think that I'm in love with you."

Koschei looked startled and elated, all at once. "I think that... I love you, too."

Theta practically threw himself on top of Koschei in an effort to get close to him. Enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, he whispered in his ear, "I love you, Kosch."

Koschei felt a tear trail down his face. "I love you, too, Thete. As a friend or as a boyfriend, I love you. And I will go with you."

Theta pulled back and kissed Koschei with every bit of love and passion he could muster. Then he proceeded to bury his face in his love's shoulder, and whisper, "Thank you."

Koschei smiled into Theta's hair, making no effort to stop the tears falling from his eyes. For the first time in one-hundred-eleven years, Koschei felt truly happy.

He was about to voice this when he felt a shudder from the smaller body in his arms. He frowned, watching his boyfriend carefully. "Theta?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

Theta looked up. "Hey, Kosch," He said quietly, a tear dripping down his cheek. He wiped it away, pausing to look at his hand with a puzzled expression.

"Theta, what is it? What's wrong?" Koschei asked him worriedly.

"I never cry," Theta answered, quite calmly.

Koschei looked down and cradled Theta's face in his hands. "It's okay to cry, love."

As Theta looked up at him, something inside him seemed to break. A wave of sorrow washed over Koschei as he watched his love break down in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"It's just... I don't want to take you away from your family and friends, and I feel so selfish for even asking you to come with, and I don't want you to feel obligated to come with me, okay? Because if you don't want to leave everything you have here and just take off with me, then don't feel bad, love..." Theta trailed off as Koschei put a finger to his lips.  
>"Shh, love. It's alright. I want to come; you're worth more than any of this to me. I love you," Koschei soothed him, rocking slowly and holding Theta close.<p>

Theta sniffed and grasped Koschei's shirt, holding him as tightly to himself as possible. "Thanks you sweetie, you really mean that?"

"Of course."

"Right... in which case, I was going to leave tomorrow, if that is agreeable," Theta was suddenly all business.

Koschei watched him. "Yes, that's fine. I don't have many things to pack... one question: How are we getting off this dump?"

Theta smiled, though it looked strained. "We're taking my TARDIS," He told him, walking over to a wall and pushing on it.

Koschei held in a gasp as the wall moved, revealing what appeared to be a dark blue Police Box.

"This is a TARDIS?" Koschei asked in disbelief.

"Oi, don't rag on my TARDIS. Her Chameleon Circuit is broken," He said, as though this explained everything.

"Right, okay, whatever. Question two: How the hell do we both fit in there?"" Koschei asked, as though determined to find something wrong with the thing.

"Oh, it's bigger on the inside," Theta walked over to the thing, pulling open its doors and striding inside. He stopped once inside to glance at the entrance, just in time to see Koschei gasp and say, "Wow, it really it bigger!"

Theta laughed. "That's always my favourite part."

"What is?" Koschei looked vaguely confused.

"People's reactions," Theta told him, laughing a bit. "But enough about the TARDIS," He said, shutting the doors firmly. "I'm quite tired, and I could do with a cuddle."

Koschei grinned. "Will do, honey. C'mere," He commanded as Theta obligingly snuggled closer to him. "I love you, sweetie, now go to bed."

Theta closed his eyes and kissed Koschei's lips once, before laying back down and putting an arm around his love and settling down. After a few moments, he was sleeping deeply.

Koschei turned his head towards Theta, smiling gently and kissing the top of his head. He propped his head up on one arm and sighed happily, content to watch Theta sleep peacefully. He drifted off some time later, lips still graced in a small smile.

Theta awoke first the next morning. He sat up immediately, and then relaxed; remembering that there were no more classes. He drew a still-sleeping Koschei into his arms and settled back down, closing his eyes. He had almost gone back to sleep when Koschei bolted upright next to him.

"Kosch, what is it?" Theta asked, sitting up next to him.

"Nightmare," Koschei gasped, holding his sides.

"What- are you in pain?" Theta asked, immediately removing Koschei's hands from his body and replacing them with his own, running them up and down to find any physical injury.

"No, not physically," Said Koschei, who seemed to have calmed down a fair bit.

"Emotionally? Mentally?" Theta said, persistent.

"I don't know. I dreamt that we were together in a room. We were asleep, and a man walked in. He knelt beside you and took out a knife. He held a cloth over you mouth so you couldn't scream and slit your throat, quickly walking out. I saw it from his point of view. There was blood, Thete, a lot of blood," He explained, a bit too calmly.

"Oh, Kosch," Theta said, embracing him gently and feeling him shudder against him. "It'll be alright, I'm here. I'm fine, sweetie."

"I know, honey. It was just so... real," Koschei told him.

The pair sat in silence for a bit until Theta spoke. "We need to leave today, Koschei."

"I know," Koschei whispered. He placed his head on Theta's shoulder, drawing in a deep breath.

Theta stoked Koschei's back absently, thinking. "It's time to pack, love," He declared.

Koschei nodded. "Okay," He whispered hoarsely, trying not to cry.

Theta grabbed a bag off of the floor and began stuffing it with clothes and toiletries. Koschei snatched a similar bag and followed suit.

They were soon done. Theta had thrown the bags somewhere into the depths of the TARDIS, and now he was sitting on the floor next to Koschei, holding the other boy as he valiantly tried to swallow his tears.

"It's okay to be upset, Kosch," Theta soothed, watching as a tear finally escaped.

"I know, love. I just hate to leave all this behind. But I'm coming with you," He said with conviction.

"I know, sweetheart," Theta rustled his hair. "Is there anyone you'd like to see first?"

Koschei shook his head mutely.

"Okay, love. Are you ready?" Theta asked.

"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be," Koschei replied, standing and taking Theta's hand as they stepped together into the TARDIS.

Once inside, Theta ran immediately over to the main console. He slammed the doors and began poking at buttons and levers while Koschei stood stock-still, eyes wide with shock.

"I will never get used to this," He declared.

Theta laughed tightly. "Oh, you will," He said, still messing with the controls.

"What are you doing?" Koschei asked him quietly.

"Setting coordinates," Theta told him simply.

"Where are we going?" Koschei continued questioning.

"Earth, 1941," Theta told him, smiling slightly and leaning back. He pressed a quick kiss to Koschei's lips and grinning as the other boy sighed happily.

"I could get used to this," Koschei smirked.

"Hmm, funny. So could I." Theta answered, eyes on a monitor. "You see that big green ball, just there? That's Earth."

"Great. What species lives there?" Koschei glanced at the monitor, returning his gaze to Theta.

"Humans. They're great for the most part, but this time period is during a huge war. Be careful, they get a bit violent," Theta warned.

"Right. We leave one war, only to show up in another? Great thinking, Theta." Koschei sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I just can't believe we did it. We really left, we left everything."

"I know, it's hard to take in. Are you okay?" Theta asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with you, remember?" He winked, though the general effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he was shaking like a leaf.

Theta wrapped him in a quick hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his temple and grasping him tightly as the ship shook, finally coming to a stop.

"Well, lets get to it, then!" Theta enthused, bounding over to the TARDIS doors and pulling them open. "Behold: Earth!"

Koschei gaped. The grass was green, and they were surrounded by trees. There was a clean, glistening river running through the forest they seemed to have landed in. Koschei stepped out, feeling the familiar squish of the not-so-familiar grass beneath his feet. The sound of gunshots hung in the air, creating an aura of fear in the otherwise tranquil environment.

Theta stepped out beside Koschei, taking his hand as the raven-haired boy looked into the forest. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

Koschei nodded mutely, squeezing Theta's warm hand as he looked over at him. "It's been here, all this time, and we were never taught of it? We learned of so many planets, what could be so horrible about this one that it was kept a secret?" Koschei whispered in awe.

"They're a violent race, humans. Like to fight," Theta told him sombrely.

"We are in the middle of a huge war, correct? Why?"

"They're fighting for some unknown reason, I suppose," Theta said calmly.

"Right..."

Theta turned to Koschei, smiling and blinking tears out of his eyes. "Kosch... this is where our lives change. I love you," And with that statement, the boys walked into the forest and away from the TARDIS unit, hand in hand and both feeling a mixture of fear and excitement. Their lives were forever changed, not only by each other, but by the adventures that were sure to come.

Please note: Reviews make me a happy author.  
>Love,<br>Aria.


End file.
